Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension
by The Reckless Loser
Summary: Devon Tyler loved the stories his mother always told him, adventures through time and space, and his father, the father he has never known. After a small mistake, Devon finds himself in a new dimension, a new world. A world where he begins seeking out his father-The Doctor. But accepting his son is not easy for the Doctor. Will Devon have his dream? Or will it become a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just love Doctor who, don't you. Here a new story for you. This is a Ten X Rose time-child story, as I have already written an 11 story. I am writing this as I have terrible writers block on my others and I watched The End of Time and this just popped into my mind, strange. **

**This story has no connections to my other Doctor who, Jacob Adric Song. I love David Tennant so I know that this story shall be fun. I hope you all enjoy it so please tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCALIMER: I only put these once, but the BBC owns Doctor Who, not me :( **

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension 

Chapter 1

Young children between the ages of six to eight buzzed around as they were allowed home. The smalls ran into their parents' arms, showing off their drawings, as they had been allowed to use the new crayons. Amongst the group of overly excited children, a boy no older than seven walked slowly, casting his brown eyes over each individual. The person the eyes sought was not in sight, so the small child sat down casually, pulled out a thick book and began to read. At his age, most children read fairy stories such as Jack and the Beanstalk or adaption stories of the classics. But this particular little boy was reading books which his teachers would struggle with.

Fifteen minutes passed and a car pulled up rather clumsily in front of the gates. The driver ran across the playground to where the boy was still sitting, now half way through his book. The man approached the boy, not alerting him to his presence. When alone, the boy had a sort of mournful expression on his face, as if being on his own greatly disturbed him. Eventually, the man coughed announcing his presence. The boy stuck up his head and looked at the man.

'You're late.' His voice was shy and quiet. Not demanding or annoyed, he actually seemed only to be annoyed since his book was interrupted.

'Not too late.' The boy looked at his watch and counted the hands.

'Sixteen minutes, twenty-one seconds.' He recited, as if he had counted, but it just came naturally. The man rubbed the back of his head, bashful.

'I won't tell Gran.' The boy grins as he packs away his book. The man smiles and leads him to the car. Once strapped in, the boy pulled out his book again, but didn't focus on the story.

'Drake?' He asked, his voice still quiet.

'Yeah?' Drake answered as they came to a red light.

'Is my mum home yet?' His mother had been gone a few days now, on some secret mission for work. The young boy missed her terribly, despite him having his Gran and Granddad, as well as Drake at home.

'She wasn't there when I left, but you never know, she could be at home now. She'd due any day now.' The little boy straightened up at the thought of his mother being at home, arms open, back from another adventure which would be a great story.

As they pulled into the drive, the little boy was out of the car before it had stopped moving fully. Charging through the front doors of Tyler mansion, the small boy ran around, for any sign of his mother. But the obvious signs were not there; her keys not on the coffee table, her coat not on the rack, nor the sound of her making a cup of tea.

From the kitchen, his Gran walked through, Blonde hair midway through being styled. She smiled at her tiny grandson as he gave her a hug.

'Is mum here yet?' it was the same question every day; it was now a daily routine. Jackie Tyler shook her head, watching as the young boys face dropped. Jackie lifted him up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom.

Most seven year olds have a variation of toys scattered amongst the carpet, but this particular little boy had a messy room, only filled with books and wires from long dead machines which he loved to take apart. The once pale blue walls were covered in drawings not expected from seven year olds. The lines were perfectly neat and no colour dared to cross the borders. A large map of the world was stuck to the wall above the single bed. Red pins dotted the paper, marks of where he'd been in such a small world.

Every time Jackie Tyler stepped into her grandson's bedroom, she temporarily forgot that it was a room of a seven year old. He certainly was his father's son.

She placed the boy down on the spaceship themed bedcover and began rooting through the draws. The boy was perfectly capable to sort himself out, but she liked making a fuss over him. Jackie pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow t shirt. She pulled the school jumper over the boys head, despite the squirms and denial.

'I can do this myself, you know?' Jackie smiled as the messy mop of brown hair poked through the hole and his face appeared. Jackie nodded but still dressed him. The boy had been able to dress himself since he was just over a year old, walking and talking at six months. He was quite remarkable. The Tyler's hired a tutor for him for an hour during the evening, as he grasped things other seven year olds didn't. She led him by the hand downstairs to where Mr. Wayne was waiting, large briefcase stacked with worksheets for students finishing their A-levels.

Every time he set eyes on the boy, he was mystified on how such a young person could put most of his best students to shame with his results. The boy climbed onto his seat and picked up a pencil, waiting for the exam which he was promised. Mr. Wayne handed over the exam and watched in fascination as the boy scribbled away down the first page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Once he finished the exam, the boy dropped the pencil, crossed his arms with a cheeky grin on his face as the tutor read the paper. The boy was certainly a genius.

The doors to the study slid open and a woman in her late twenties walked in, her blonde hair just flicking as they reach her purple leather jacket. At the sight, the boy was off his seat and was wrapped in his mother's arms.

Rose Tyler lost her face in her son's messy brown locks, squeezing him tightly. A month had been far too long for her not to see her little boy. The boy's arms were wrapped around her neck, as if clinging to a life line. She straightened up, her son still clinging to her neck. Mr. Wayne left the room, giving mother and son some privacy. Rose sat upon one of the leather armchairs, rocking her son back and forth as if he were still an infant. She took in every part of him, the smell of burnt wires and chocolate milk (which constantly lingered no matter how many baths they threw him in), the way he fidgeted if in one place to long, and the way he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

'Have you been a good boy?' Rose asked, hoping not to be told he dismantled _another_ toaster. He nodded his head and smiled up at her, showing off a small gap in his teeth where one of the white teeth had been.

The study doors opened again. Mr. Wayne must have notified everyone of Rose's return as Pete and Jackie Tyler both clambered though the doors. The small family of four all hugged together tightly, happy for being back together at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Laughter was all around as the family enjoyed each other's company during dinner. They talked swapped gossip and laughed heartily throughout the meal. Later on Jackie and Pete went out together, leaving Rose and her young son together. Rose sat on the sofa, her son on her lap as she told him tales which he had heard before but were impossible to tire of. They were adventures Rose had lived through with her son's father-The Doctor. The boy listened eagerly; he hadn't heard the stories from his mother in so long. Gran was good but his mum knew all the details.

The two of them snuggled up together, full and sleepy. Just as the small boy drifted off to sleep, Sammy the Labrador lying at his feet, he was snapped awake by a vibration buzz. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Rose held the device up to her ear. She nodded a few times throughout the conversation, a worried look etched on her face. The boy could only hear half of the conversation, but it was easy for him to piece together. She switched the phone off and looked at the small child, his brown eyes full of pleading. But Rose had no choice; she left the sofa and headed upstairs to change. His mother normally had to go back into work some nights, but right now it was too soon. He decided he would tag along, but when Rose came downstairs, freshly changed, she shook her head.

'Sorry sweetheart, but you cannot come.' The little boy tried the sad face, but she didn't cave in. He chose that if she could not take him, then he'd go himself. As Rose searched for her car keys (which had disappeared from the coffee table and now were inside the cereal cupboard in the kitchen) the young child slipped his jacket on, tied his laces with a double knot and snuck out the front door. The doors were unlocked, so he clambered in, dropping himself into the boot, and covering himself with Sammy's blanket.

Rose eventually found her keys, got in her car, activated the engine and drove off down the gravel path, unaware of her little hitchhiker.

Once arriving at her work building, Rose swiped her pass and gained access, oblivious to her new shadow which was only a few feet behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Jake was sitting in the control unit, waiting for Rose. When she came in, he explained about the sudden advances. He'd been up half the night; trying to figure it out and they believed they had cracked it. On a small rectangular table, sat a row of small devices, each with a link chain to throw easily around their necks. The boy crouched down; quiet as a mouse as he watched his Mum and 'Uncle' Jake talk about the small devices. They were all a dull Gray, the only shocking thing about them was the bright blue buttons in the centre. The small boy watched as his mother and Uncle left the room through a side door.

Standing to his full height, he walked around the room, viewing the various pieces of equipment which lined the walls of the Control Unit. He wandered over to the small devices, curious as ever. He picked on up and examined the devices. What he was really keen to see was the inside wiring, as he could have fun with these.

Eventually his own curiosity got the better of him, as the chain link was now around his neck, the small piece of metal in his hands. The large button was just calling his name, asking to be pushed. He was sure he could hear it calling his name, as if from a far off land. The small boy brought up his small fist and slammed down hard on the blue button.

'Devon!' He spun in turn to see his mother standing in the doorway, a horrific scared expression on her face. AS she ran to her son, it was too late. As it appeared the boy evaporated into thin air, leaving and empty space behind him, along with a shocked Uncle and a frightened mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Far off in a distant world, a secret Government organisation was working on a project to allow a person to jump from one reality to another. They knew a link connecting the dimensions together existed; they just did not know how to reach that link.

Today they were trying to attract anything from another dimension, whether it be a solid object, a liquid, radiation levels or a gas, they were trying no matter what. On one night shift, the link reacted, signalling all workers to their stations. Armed men stood at the ready if the thing were hostile. The room flicked, electricity buzzed as a faint blue light appeared, and then began to grow. In a split second, it sounded like a loud 'Pop', a small boy fell to the floor, a gateway snapping shut behind him. From the floor, he lifted his head and looked around the room at the people, a group of about a dozen, all staring at him.

He stood up onto his feet, the crowd wavering as he moved, s if at any moment he would attack them. Once standing he looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, taking in the sights as well, knowing instantly he was nowhere near home.

He didn't know where he was, all he knew is that he was going to be in BIG trouble when he got home.

'Where am I?'

**A/N: That's it for starters. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a Review if you would like me to continue. Review and check out my other stories if you have a chance, **

**Till the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension **

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you have liked this story. Just to let you know that this story takes place during the Lazarus Experiment, in series 3 so that is where little Devon shall meet his dad. Thanks to those whom have reviewed. So here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! **

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension

Chapter 2

The sounds of the two little hearts drummed off the bleak walls in a rhythmic beat. The small boy was huddled in the corner of the bed, hugging his knees. For the past hour he had squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that when they opened he would be home. It was the first time he had ever felt like a normal seven year old. The place wasn't so bad, but the wave of homesickness washed over him whenever he had a moment to think. The people didn't mistreat him, they were really overly curious.

The small single door of the room opened and Maria walked in, tray in hand. Maria was a middle aged woman with a kind and weathered face. She wore the uniform of black with a red hat upon her head. She placed the tray down on the table and beckoned him over. Devon Tyler sat upon the plastic chair and stared moodily at the food – Spaghetti in the shape of letters.

'What's up, Chuck?' She had pet named him Chuck for some reason, her American voice always laughing at his expression. Devon shrugged his shoulders and dug into his Luke-warm meal.

From behind, a single mirror seemed to be reflecting the meal, but on the other side a small cluster of people watched with keen eyes as the boy arranged the food into order. It had been a miracle that the portal had worked. He may have been the only result – a terrified seven year old boy, from a parallel world, but the knowledge he gave them was incredible. He had a higher IQ than most people in the base, astonishing for anyone under the age of twenty years. The boy talked how his world was not much different, except Zeppelins which roamed the sky, a president for Great Britain instead of a Prime Minister and many other facts of which they practically drooled over.

Devon poked the letter G to death with his plastic fork as Maria tried to make conversation. All that was running though his mind was home: His mum, Grand and Granddad, Drake and Sammy the Labrador. Who would tell him his stories? Who would make him hot chocolate and give him piggy back rides? Who would drive him out to the park on Batterman Street? Who would know that Sammy liked being scratched behind the left ear more than the right? Who would?

'...it won't hurt a bit, it's just a test.' Maria said as he had been zoned out.

'What won't hurt?' He piped up, his voice low and brooding, not suited for a seven year old.

'You never listen much, do you? I was talking about your physical exam.' He had been here just under a day and so far he had had several knowledge and mathematical exams, and now he was having physical and biological exams. Once they saw what he had they would freak, begin Dissecting him, or worse Vivisecting. After he gave up on his food, Maria took his hand and led him out of the room. They never treated him like a prisoner, or a cadged animal, they only wanted knowledge and other facts from him. But after that, what? They had no way of sending him home. Him coming through was just a lucky chance, him pressing the device at the same time as the people in this dimension trying to pull something through.

He had no idea if he would ever get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The stickers stuck all over his body measured his heart rate and other things similar. Devon was stood on a stool as many doctors poked at him, whilst a larger group were gathered around his x rays. Once the doctor had seen he had two hearts, he'd fainted. Now people were either poking and prodding him, or discussing his biology in hushed tones. They had questioned him over and over again, with him simply parroting the same answer: He'd been born with two hearts, whereas every other human in his world had one. Many talked; even some of the guards from the corridor came in to see the commotion.

Devon climbed off the stool, but one thick accented doctor lifted him under his arms and placed him back on the stool. Every one gathered at the back of the room, now wearing some sort of safety specs. From another side of the room, one doctor switched off the lights and, then a projector light flashed down from the ceiling, emitting a blue light over his chest. Devon looked down and gasped at the light, it was like his skin had been removed. There, clearly like a window, were his two hearts, like they'd cut him open.

'Is that some sort of Hyper Sonic radiation filter mechanism or something?' Devon could not but help himself with the questions. Many muttered and gasped at some at the scientific explanation which came from the lips of someone so young.

The tones were hushed and low again, as they discussed many possibilities. One person mentioned a doctor. The Doctor. Devon's ears perked, at the sound of the name his mother gave to his father. She had never told him his true name, some days Devon wondered if his mother even did know his father's true name, if anyone did. Not saying anything at the mention of the name, Devon was allowed off the stool, so he jumped son and began pulling the sticky pads of his arms, legs and chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The next room was like a play room for toddlers, distinctively alike to the one Devon spent the toddler years of his life. They allowed him to do anything he wished, promising him complete privacy, but he knew that that mirror in the corner was not for making funny faces into.

The room was scattered with toys, Disney films and bright coloured things which would attract any _normal _seven year olds, and were not so common in a military base. But Devon just grabbed a plain piece of white paper, a tray of brand new crayons and sat down at a small circular table.

Within an hour, Maria came into the room, so they thought they were checking on him, but really to see what he was up to. Inside the hour, the young boy had gone through several sheets of paper, all coloured with no white left. Maria sat down, despite her being too big to be at a table for small children, and looked at each picture. A few were of the Parallel world, just streets, parks and a few Zeppelins in the sky. Others were of his family, him and his mother, grand and Granddad, Sammy, Uncle Jake, Uncle Mickey and Drake, then one large family picture, a few of his friends included. The last few were of the stories his mother told him, of aliens and other worlds, of the famous Blue Box and a tall, thin man in a long coat and wild hair. Maria asked to keep the pictures, saying his artistic skill was amazing, but Devon knew she was taking them off to analysis. He didn't say anything, hoping if he acted sort of ignorant then he'd be allowed to go, but he knew all his questions, the worlds know many people used, his knowledge were going to keep him here, just the fact of him having two hearts was the key in the lock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The next morning, Devon awoke, hoping to be back in his own bed, but to no avail. The bleak room was always the same, as there was no window for different colours to stream through with different colours of morning, afternoon and night. Maria was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, breakfast on the table. He buried under his duvet, not wanting to get up. As he hid beneath the cover, tears rolled down his face at the thought of spending another day here. All he wanted was to go home. It was so simple. The ache in his heart grew more and more painful as he thought of his mum. Eventually the stifling heat became too much and he surfaces, desperate for cool air. He gave up with the bed and walked in his borrowed striped pyjamas to the table, where he moodily sat down and began messing with his porridge.

'Cheer up, Chuck.' Maria cooed, her American accent full of happiness, but Devon wasn't in the mood.

'Why should I?' He replied grimly.

'Because, today were leaving.' He perked up instantly, dropping his spoon with a clatter.

'Leaving? Today? We?' Maria nodded and helped herself to a slice of toast.

'Yep, I'm taking you on a plane to London.'

'Why? Have you found a way for me to go home?' Maria sighed, and that was the news, not words, but Devon knew that they still hadn't found a way yet.

'Then why are we going?'

'Well, since you originally came from London, parallel or not, we think it's best we take you there. Spend some more time in a base, mind, but then we might be able to find you...suitable living conditions for someone of your age.' At the thought of London, Devon knew exactly what he was going to do. He would find a way away from the soldiers and search. Search around London, the whole of Britain if he had to, but his mother had told him one thing: If his father wasn't travelling around time and space in his TARDIS, then he'd be in London. Devon knew he had to find his father, and he knew he would.

**A/N: hey, sorry it was brief, but it's leading to where we want to head. In the next chapter Devon reaches London in search of his father. Will he find the Doctor? And will it be a happy reunion. If you Review, I may think of updating sooner. **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	3. Chapter 3

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension **

**A/N: Hey there, sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3 for you! I hope you are enjoying this story, so please tell me if you have any suggestion, and opinions are welcome. So let's get on with it, chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension

Chapter 3

The entire airport gate had been cleared, the private plane landed smoothly down the run way. The entire terminal was empty, not that Devon paid any attention to it. He could barely keep his eyes open; unable to sleep on the plane he had been jumping around, despite the dirty looks from the soldiers. Now the lack of sleep for the past eight hours had caught up with him. He walked through a sunken dream alongside Maria and few other important soldiers. They left the airport and all climbed into a number of large dark SUV's parked neatly outside. The windows were tinted and the whole aspect of the soldiers and people in suits made Devon feel as if he were in a spy film or something like his Granddad usually watched.

Head lolling against the window, Devon watched as the street lights flickered on, one by one as the sky had grown dark in time. They were no longer on the packed motorways; instead they were driving along public streets lined with shops. Devon glanced to the sky and his hopes fell when seeing it's lack of Zeppelins.

The trip seemed to get more and more boring as more streets passed by. He bugged Maria and the other passengers about where he was going, but they remained silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

They were still driving, despite enough time had passed for Devon to have a quick nap. As they turned onto yet another street along the main roads, it looked as if many people were attending a party, as many were dressing formal attire. The growing crowd were all heading into a large stone building. A name had been engraved into the stone above the glass doors, but they moved past so fast he hadn't had a chance to read it. As they rolled down the street, Devon's hearts quickened. Amongst the throngs of people heading into the building, a man was walking along in the same direction, wearing a black suit and tie. He had ruffled brown hair similar to Devon's, and the boy could swear he could hear two heart beats. He was an exact replica to the description his mother gave him, and he looked exactly the way he always thought he would.

Before Devon could turn in his seat, they'd turned a corner and he lost sight of his father for the first time. After counting for ten seconds, Devon pushed open the car door and sped along the street. The tyres of the car screeched as they skidded to a halt. The boy had come so willingly, so they had forgotten all security precautions.

Devon sprinted as far away from the car as his small legs would allow. He knew that those soldiers would never take him to his dad, so he'd go after him himself. He climbed down some steps to someone's cellar as the car passed the streets again, soldier's heads poking out as the rest searched on foot.

After sure they'd gone, he crept up the stairs silently, staying close to the pavement, in case they were watching. The coast seemed clear, and Devon inspected the building in which his father had just entered. The name was _Lazarus Laboratories_. The front entrance was tended by a few mean looking bouncers, so there was no way for him to sneak in without an invite. Especially with his non formal clothes. He was stuck in his jeans and trainers, but his yellow shirt had been replaced with a large long-sleeved White shirt with three buttons from the collar down.

He kept his eye out as he skimmed across the road, just in case the soldiers returned. He hopped over some dustbins through the side of the building. At the very back there were a few people standing next to a back door, which was slightly ajar. He'd need them to disappear if he were to gain access. Thinking for a few moments whilst hidden amongst some rubbish, a sudden distraction came to mind.

Scouring the gravel ground, the small boy picked up a jagged edged rock. He clasped it within his hand, before throwing his arm as best he could over his head. The small object whizzed over the heads of the men on a break. The rock landed with a smash through a window, setting off a screaming car alarm. With the sound of glass smashed and the alarm, the group stuttered over to investigate the source. The door was left unoccupied and Devon crawled in without widening the gap in case of noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

He punched the air in silent triumph before creeping down the corridor besides the kitchens. A butler of sorts, carrying a tray of nibbles walked through the kitchen via the corridor so he hid behind some crates. He prayed not to be discovered or he would be thrown out without a chance to meet his father. He only hoped the man was his father.

Devon shook his head at himself, of course he was. He dared a peek through the crates and saw to his relief the corridor was deserted. He stood up slowly and silently treads his way towards the doors which the butler had gone through. He could hear merry music coming within the room, as well as the sound of excited chatter. He took a deep breath as he pushed some weight onto the door and stuck his head through a small crack.

The room was a rather circular shape, a large white tower of sorts stood centre stage, which looked like some sort of hyper sonic wave manipulator, at a guess. Devon could not see his father anywhere, but he could be on the other side of the tower. Right now nobody had spotted him, but if he just sauntered through the room then people would notice him, and he thought a child was not expected to be in such a place. Behind him came a bang as the kitchen doors opened and closed again. A woman was pushing a tray full of food down the corridor. The bottom half was covered with a silky white sheet. Devon re-took his place besides the crates and waited for the opportune moment. As the woman abandoned the cart to open the doors, Devon skimmed across the floor and disappeared beneath the sheet.

Luckily he was just small enough to squeeze onto the trolley. The ground began to vibrate as the wheels began to turn. He peeked a look through the silk and spied many people within the room, making small talk and sipping glasses of Champagne.

There! At the far end of the room, near the white tower, stood the ruffled haired man. Just from a closer look, Devon _knew _that he was his father, he just knew it. He was accompanied by a pretty dark skinned woman in a purple dress. He guessed that she was a 'companion'. His mum had always told him on how his father took her along in his time machine as his Companion. Devon supposed he must have been lonely, without his mum there anymore. He clutched at the trolley as the wheels moved, but they suddenly turned and he was being taken in the opposite direction.

'No!' he whispered frantically. He couldn't lose him! Not now! At a moment of instinct, Devon pounced from the trolley cart and whipped down underneath a buffet table. There was no cover, so he stuck close the wall as he crawled towards where his father stood. He was speaking with a group of people and from the look on his face he was struggling to come up with an answer to someone's question. At the end of the buffet table he crawled out from under the space and steadily rose to his feet. He turned to the table, so nobody would catch him staring, as he could not control the wonder in his eyes.

His hearts were beating rapidly within his chest and he was certain then everyone could hear them. At a sudden moment, the light dimmed and a wrinkle faced man stepped up at the foot of the white tower.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' He called out, the room going silent. 'I am Professor Richard Lazarus. And, tonight...I am going to perform a miracle.' As everyone hung on his words, Devon creeped over to near about where his father stood, but kept further left, near some instruments so he would not be spotted.

Photographers snapped photos as the man named Richard Lazarus stood upon the white tower, pausing for dramatic effect.

'It is, I believe, the most important advancement, since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap, since Armstrong stood on the moon.' Lights blinked across the room from cameras. 'Tonight, you shall watch, and wonder. Tomorrow, we'll wake to a world which will be changed forever.' After his little speech, the man opened the door on the white tower, and disappeared within. People watched in wonder as they waited for something to happen.

The room was suddenly embraced by a clear blue light, hurting the eyes of the people inside the room. A high pitched sound came as parts of the machine began to spin in a clock wise direction around the white tower.

The blue light flickered on and off, scorching many eyes. Ears began to hurt as an alarm began to wail, signalling a failure.

Devon saw the lips of his father move, but he could not hear as he was standing besides the station that controlled the machine. Devon caught sight of the Doctor running towards him. The man jumped over the station and pulled out his famous Sonic Screwdriver as he tried the fix the machine.

People began to retreat from the machine in fear, as the alarm continued the screech.

'Somebody stop him!' An elderly woman cried out, whom had been with Lazarus moments before. 'Get him away from the controls!' Devon ran towards the other side of the station and began reading the monitors to see what the failure was.

'If this thing goes up it'll take the whole building with it! Is that what you want?!' the Doctor cried out as he frantically pushed buttons. The system began spitting sparks from the overload, but the Doctor whizzed the Sonic Screwdriver as the alarms began to wail louder. The man looked frantic as he searched for something, and then Devon noticed what he was looking for. A control wire connecting the tower the station. Devon jumped over the connecting box and pulled out the wire, just as his father jumped over the consol to do it himself. Devon tugged on the cable hard and the alarms stopped as it came out of the socket. The Doctor gave him a quick curious glance before screaming at someone to open the door. Devon followed him as he ran to the door, just as his friends from before tugged on the handle, releasing steam from the small chamber.

Gasps and other sounds of shock emitted around the room as Professor Lazarus limped out. Once his face was clear of the smoke, Devon's jaw dropped, along with many other in the room.

'Oh my god!' Devon gasped at the sight of the man.

He had a mop of fair gold hair and his face more youthful with the lack of wrinkles. He seemed in total shock himself, but stepped out, spread his arms and released the words: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old...and I am reborn!' Claps and amazement streamed out across the room and the words of the new man, standing on the edge of the white tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon stuck close by as he watched the new Richard Lazarus strode around the room, a gleeful expression on his face as he took photos with many willing young women. Devon was so caught up with the shock than he did not notice the doctor stand up beside him.

'You're quick on your feet.' He whispered into his ear, a smile on his face. Devon slowly turned to face him, a stupid expression of bewilderment on his face. 'If you hadn't pulled out that cable there wouldn't be anyone around anymore.' He smiled down at the boy and patted his head. 'What's your name?' He asked, as he crouched down to the same level as Devon.

'It's...Devon.' He managed to stutter out. He could not believe that he was actually talking o his dad. Of course, the Doctor did not know he was his son, but Devon was still in wonder.

'Well, Devon.' He held out his hand and Devon shook it, the expression still on his face. 'Nice job.' He smiled at the boy and was about to leave when a question struck his mind. 'Actually, how did you know to do that?' Devon just shrugged and mumbled about just guessing. The Doctor looked sceptical, but didn't question it, just as his friends from before came up besides them. She couldn't take her eyes off Lazarus.

'It can't be the same guy.' She breathed. The Doctor heaved a sigh as he stood between Devon and his friend.

''Oh, I wish it was Martha.'

'What happened?' Asked Martha.

'He just changed what it means to be human.' The Doctor sighed, just as the same words left Devon's mouth. The two of them whipped their heads to look down at Devon, who just looked back at them with unblinking brown eyes.

**A/N: hey, hope you all enjoyed that one! Devon has finally met his father, but how will he break the news to him? And will he believe Devon? Tune in next time for the next chapter. Please leave your Reviews and check out my other stories.**

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out peeps xox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension**

**A/N: Hey guys! Totally bored, so I thought I'd give you a second treat ;) SO here is the next chapter. Devon has finally met his dad, but how will he tell him? Read to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension

Chapter 4

During the rest of the evening, Devon followed the Doctor. He kept close to the shadows, but the Doctor knew he was there. He wondered where the boy's parents were, why he was even here. He had asked but Devon had just stared back up at the Doctor with those big unblinking brown eyes.

Professor Lazarus came into sight, and was noticeably hungry, snacking away on the nibbles. His companion spoke her shock, with him replying he was famished.

'Energy deficit.' He comments, walking up behind Professor Lazarus, Martha and Devon close by. 'Always happens with this kind of process.' Lady Thaw and Lazarus turned, the Professor with a cool expression, Lady Thaw ruffled.

'You speak as if you see this every day, Mister...?'

'Doctor. And no, not _every_ day. But I do have experience of this kind of transformation.'

'Now,' Lazarus smiled. 'That's not possible.' He went back to eating, until the Doctor explained the theory.

'Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired.'

'You understand the theory then.'

'It's not that hard.' Devon muttered, catching the Professor's eye.

'Someone as young as you would not truly understand. And someone as young as yourself is up past their bedtime.' Devon glared at the man as he turned back to the Doctor.

'_You _understand the theory, Doctor?'

'Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables.'

Lazarus simply grinned as he slipped a snack of food into his mouth, whilst commenting: 'No experiment is entirely without risk.'

'That thing nearly exploded! You might as well have stepped into a blender!'

'You're not qualified to comment!' Lady Thaw charged in, her look of distain upon them.

'If he hadn't have stopped it, you'd have had your brains fried.' Devon aimed at her, complimenting the Doctor who grinned down at him. 'It's not like you have any to spare!' Lady Thaw and Lazarus looked down at him as if he were something nasty on their shoe.

'Well,' Lazarus started, placing the now empty plate on the table. 'I thank you Doctor. You and your son have helped out a great deal.'

'Oh no. He's not my son.' The Doctor pointed down at Devon, who tried not to look him in the eye.

'Well then,' Lazarus snapped his fingers and pointed down at Devon. A large muscular in dark clothes pushed through the crowd and grabbed Devon's small arm within the fat fingers. He began to drag Devon away as Lazarus continued the conversation as if he were never there.

'As I was saying, Doctor. But it was a simple engineering issue.' As he was dragged away, Devon could hear Martha degrading the machine.

The man was dragging him through the room, towards the door to where he could throw him out. Despite his small stature, Devon managed to elbow the large man in the gut, throwing all the wind out of his lungs. For a brief moment he doubled over, in that time Devon managed to get loose of his grip and ran back into the room. He ran around in the opposite direction, heading towards the lift, where he could hide out until the man had given up. He dodged past the Doctor and Lazarus again, both giving quick glances to him as he sped into the nearest lift. When the muscular man staggered back into the show room, Devon pulled his tongue out, finally acting his age. But the man hadn't noticed him. Thankfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The lift dinged and Devon arrived on the top floor. It was an office of some sorts, but guessing from the oak desk and model of a church, he guessed it was Lazarus' office. An idea occurred to him: if he could find any proof of danger on the paper work on the desk then Devon had a reason to go back and speak to his father. How he was going to tell him he had no idea. He hopped around the desk and sat in the plush office chair as he scoured the paper work, hoping to find something that linked everything together. Each piece of paper had a small symbol in the top right hand corner, a circle of circles, some big others small. He copied the symbol onto a post stick note and shoved it into his pocket.

He spent the next five to ten minutes reading many documents, but they were all on the party going on downstairs. The lift dinged again and Professor Lazarus and the Lady Thaw walked into the office. In a flash Devon crawled under the desk, slowly pulling the chair in, hoping that none of them pulled out the chair and sat down. They were chatting on the night's events as they stood in front of the window overlooking London. Lazarus poured himself a brandy from the bottle on his desk and stood back besides the window, beginning a conversation with Lady Thaw.

'Grew up over there.' He murmured softly, pointing in a general direction. 'A tiny flat above the butcher's shop.'

'It'll have a blue plac soon.' Thaw commented completely gleeful. 'Richard Lazarus lived here.'

'It's gone, destroyed in the war.'

'Of course.'

Lazarus took a sip of brandy, talking about the war. Devon's legs were beginning to get cramped, it took all his strength not to give in and kick his legs out. From the reflection in the window, Devon could see Lady Thaw and Lazarus sharing a moment and began to feel like gagging. Lazarus must have felt the same way as he pulled away, wiped his mouth and gave a small snigger. He grabbed Thaw's jaw and turned her to see her own reflection in the window.

'Look at yourself woman.' Lazarus talking in disgust of her age.

The two of them argued for a while, in that time Devon's legs had gone into a painful sleep, leaving him in annoyance with the pain in his leg.

'This is my triumph! And I won't be denied! Not by you, not by anyone!' Lazarus sneered from behind the glass of brandy.

'You backed me because you saw profit! Your concern was financial.' He took the last swing of his drink.

'Well! You want the money as much as I do! We had a plan!' She strides up to Lazarus' side, who had grown as pale as death. 'Once the machine has been certified,' she went on. 'I will be rejuvenated too! We could be rich, young and together!' Lazarus turned on the spot and Devon lost sight of his face, but he could hear the smirk in his voice.

'You think I'd waste another lifetime on _you_?'

'Did that process make you even more cruel?'

Devon had to hold back the scoff in his throat. He did not see how Lazarus could have been any more cruel.

'No my love,' He commented. 'That I learned from you. You have a gift for it.' Thaw glared her eyes at him, not noticing how Lazarus had grown even more pale, breathing heavily.

'Then you know that I'll protect my involvement in the project. I'm sure Mr. Saxon will be interested to hear-.'

Thaw was cut off my yell from Lazarus, whom had begun to shake violently.

'What's wrong?' She asked, now suddenly caring.

'Ur, nothing. It must just be a cramp. I'll be fine in a moment.' Just after the word 'fine' left his lips, Lazarus fell to the floor, in a heap of spasms. Crying out in pain.

'Richard!' Lazarus screamed again.

'Is it some kind of seizure? What should I do?' Lazarus screamed out loud. Devon curled up even more under the desk, the fear growing as Lazarus' back arched violently. His suit ripped, the seams giving in as a scaly back with arches expanded from Lazarus' back. Thaw cried out as a large tail, similar to a scorpions appeared, mouth open, right in front of her. Devon squeezed his eyes shut, ring to block out the sounds of Thaw's screams as she was devoured. The screams rang in his ear as he curled up into a tight ball, frightened and unmoving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lazarus had long since left. Thaw's drained form was lying just feet from where he was curled up under the desk. When the lift dinged, he believed Lazarus had returned. He hid his face beneath his knees as footsteps grew.

'This is his office alright.' A familiar voice rang out, obviously to another in the room. He recognized it as the Doctor's voice. He tried to call out that he was here, but the fear had him tightly curled, his body unwilling to move.

'He's not here, maybe we should try back...at reception.' Martha's voice trailed off, she must have noticed Lady Thaw's body. The two of them ran over, crouching down and examining her.

'Is that Lady Thaw?' Martha breathed.

'Used to be. She's had all her life energy squeezed out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange.' AT the description of what happened, Devon's body moved subconsciously back, knocking the chair. The sound scrapped through their ears. Devon stayed tightly wound up as he Doctor braved a look under the desk.

'Hello there.' He lightly tapped Devon on the shoulder. Without a response, the Doctor crawled under a little more, so he was face to face, despite Devon's was still hidden in terrified fear.

'What is it Doctor?' Martha whispered as she lowered herself near the desk.

'It's Devon. The boy from before.' Martha nodded as she peaked under the desk.

'Hey it's alright.' The Doctor patted the boy on the shoulder slightly, just to make sure he was aware. The thought dinged in his head in a second. The Doctor glanced at the body then back at Devon.

'Did you see what happened?' Devon's little frame shook for a moment, but the Doctor registered it as a nod. He stretched both of his hand under the desk, grabbed Devon's small body out and picked him up, turning him away from the body. He sat the boy down on the desk. The boy simply sat there, a vacant expression upon his features. His body was still and floppy as he sat on the desk, staring at nothing.

'Was it Lazarus?' The Doctor held his shoulder's and looked into his eyes. 'Did Professor Lazarus do this?' He already knew the answer; he was just trying to get the boy to talk. Devon's body gave a violent shiver, lasting just a second. After the shiver, Devon looked up at the man and nodded. The Doctor patted his head and crouched back down besides the body. Martha checked Devon out for any lasting effects from the shock, but once sure he was in perfect health, apart from rapid heartbeats (as she was not aware of him having two hearts) she crouched down besides the Doctor on the floor.

'So Lazarus has changed already?' She asked aloud.

'Not necessarily. You saw the DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough.'

'So he might do it again?!' Martha gasped. The Doctor casually for a moment before coming to his senses. He stood to his feet, grabbed Devon's hand and the three of them ran out the office into the lift. As their lift door's closed, the one's opposite opened, Professor Lazarus stepping out, Martha's sister by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Where is he?' Devon had snapped out of his trance, but was still badly shaken up. The Doctor hoisted Devon up onto his shoulders; a bird's eye view would be easier to spot the monster Professor.

'I can't see him!' Martha said, as she came running back to where the Doctor lowered Devon off his shoulders.

'He can't be far. Keep looking.' The Doctor sped the words out of his mouth in double time as the scoured the room.

'Hey, you alright Marth? I think Mum wants a word with you.' Martha's brother Leo came up besides the searching trio.

'Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?' She scurried out the question.

'Yeah, he was getting kinda cosy with Tish before.' Leo answered.

'With Tish!?' Martha exclaimed, staring at the Doctor, not noticing her Mother come up besides her.

'Ah, Doctor.' She said, her voice drowned out by the Doctor's question.

'Where did they go?'

Leo Shrugged. 'Upstairs I think.' The Doctor barged past them, knocking Francine's drink. Devon clutched at the Doctor's hand as they ran. All three ignoring the exclaims coming from Martha's mother, as they headed up to where the lifts were waiting.

Devon spied the muscular man from before and pounded into the lift, pressing the top floor button as soon as the Doctor and Martha were through the doors.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. I left out Devon revelling his identity since I am not sure myself on how he is going to break the news. If you have any suggestions or ideas then please review. I hope you enjoyed that one, so, **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out peeps xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension**

**A/N: Hey everyone! In case you haven't noticed, I have changed my name. I am now The Reckless Loser. I have deleted my other stories, I had terrible writers block and lost the plot for them :( but I shall not give up on this one. So let's see where Devon has gotten up to then. Thanks to those who have reviewed and given me ideas on how Devon revels his secret. I have decoded and you don't want to miss the rest of this story guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension 

The automated lights flickered on as the lift dinged. The Doctor and Martha burst out of the metal doors, Devon one step behind them.

'Where are they?' Martha's panicked voice asked.

'Hang on,' The Doctor reached inside his jacket and produced the Sonic Screwdriver. 'Fluctuating DNA must give off a signal.' The blue tip began to bleep as it was pointed around the room, like a game of hot or cold. As the device was pointed at the ceiling, the beeping grew louder.

'Isn't this the top floor?' Devon pointed out.

'The roof!' Martha exclaimed. The tree pelted to the stairs as they headed towards the roof. Once at the fire exit, the Doctor Soniced the lock, which then easily blew open. They stepped into the cold night upon the roof. Tish Jones and Lazarus were standing on the far edge, silently chatting. From the distant, Tish seemed unharmed, but Martha was frantic. They walked silently over, listening in on the conversation.

'Between the idea and the reality,' Lazarus was saying. 'Between the motion and the act-'

'-Falls the shadow.' The Doctor finished off the quote, notifying Lazarus to their presence. Lazarus turned and beamed, whilst Tish looked outraged at being interrupted.

'So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot.' Lazarus continued to smile. 'I'm impressed.'

'Martha what are you doing here?' Martha stretched her hand out to Tish, beckoning her towards them, but Tish stayed where she was.

'Tish, get away from him.'

'What? Don't tell me what to do.'

'I wouldn't think you'd have time for poetry, Lazarus? What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and all.'

'You're right Doctor. One lifetime has been too short for me. Think of how much I'll get done in two? Or three? Or four?' The Doctor raised his eyebrows in a sympathetic kind of way.

'It doesn't work like that.' He said, Devon behind him watching in awe as he spoke words of wisdom. 'Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matter's it's the person.'

'But if it's the right person,' Lazarus stated. 'What a gift that would be.'

'Or what a curse.' Devon interrupted. Lazarus glared down at him, only reciving a small grin from the boy.

'Look at what you've done to yourself.' At the Doctor's words, Lazarus stiffened and breathed deep through his nose.

'Who are you to judge me?' As The Doctor tried to convince Lazarus of his faults, Martha's hand remained outstretched for Tish.

'I'm here, Tish.' She whispered. Tish glanced at Lazarus before zooming in on Martha and angrily whispering.

'You have to spoil everything, don't you?' She hissed. 'Every time I find someone nice you have to butt in and point out faults, don't you?' From behind Tish, Lazarus had begun to shake violently again, spasms crawling up and down his body. Knowing what was coming, Devon stepped a little behind the Doctor in fear, his hand reaching out and instinctively grabbing the Doctor's hand, who responded with a small squeeze.

'Tish, he's a monster!' Martha exclaimed.

'I know the age thing's a little freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones.' A low grumbling sound came from behind, so Tish turned and saw what Lazarus had become. The transformation had completed and now Lazarus stood an overly large bony scorpion with a human face.

'What is that?' Tish squeaked.

'Never mind that! Run!' Devon yelled as he ran, the other's following as Lazarus gave out a roar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The exit was slammed shut, the sonic screwdriver locking the door completely.

'Are you alright?' Martha asked her sister.

'I was going to snog him!' Tish heaved as she breathed deep. They pelted down the stairs to the lift. Martha pushed the button, but there was no ding. The lift had not opened. They could hear Lazarus head-banging against the door in desperate attempts to get inside. In a second, the lights went out and a Tannoy voice echoed throughout the building.

'_Security One. Security One. Security One. Security One.' _The voice called out, grabbing everyone's immediate attention. Within the building the doors closed and locked, stopping all access.

'What's happening now?' Devon cried as the lights flickered repeatedly over the voice.

'An intrusion.' Tish said as she tried to remember the protocol. 'It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits.' Lazarus gave another almighty hit against the door; the four looked up the stairs rail where the locked door was still in firm place.

'He must be breaking in through that door.' The Doctor muttered. Before he knew it, Devon had been hoisted onto the Doctor's back as he yelled: 'The stairs! Come on!' The Doctor took the lead, balancing Devon on his back as Martha and Tish followed close behind.

Half-way down, the door gave in. They stopped on the stairs and looked up at the sudden lack of noise.

'He's inside!' Martha cried out as Lazarus reached the top of the stairs.

'Come on!' The Doctor called out. 'Keep moving! We haven't got much time!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the main presentation room in just as few short minutes. Everyone one of the guests was searching around the room for an answer for the sudden lockdown.

'Tish!' The Doctor started. 'Is there another way out of here?' Tish pointed to the doors at the far end.

'There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now.' He reached inside his jacket and passed Martha the Sonic Screwdriver.

'Martha! Setting fifty-four. Hurry.'

After placing Devon back on his feet, the Doctor ran up to the chamber and stood on the platform, grabbing everyone's attention.

'Listen to me!' The Doctor called out. 'You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!' Some people began to look frightened at his words, but one woman scoffed and called out: 'Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive.' At that moment, Lazarus appeared on the scene, roaring and his long scorpion tail began to smash everything in its path. Everyone screamed as they piled towards the exit where Martha and Tish were still desperately trying to use the Sonic.

People began to bang hopelessly against the door, hoping to smash the glass. Lazarus whipped a table with his tail and the piece of furniture was sent flying, smacking against the head of Martha and Tish's brother, Leo. Eventually the doors were opened and everyone pushed as they ran towards the next set of doors.

The woman from before stood frozen to the spot, terrified as Lazarus descended on her. She screamed out as the fork tongue lashed out from the scorpion's tail.

'No get away from her!' The Doctor cried out. But it was too late. The woman's energy deprived corpse fell to the floor, petrifying the last few people escaping the room. After his snack, Lazarus turned around the room and began crawling towards where Martha's mother and brother were helpless on the floor. In a moment of wildness, Devon called out: 'Over here ugly!' and picked up a Champagne glass, hurled it at Lazarus' head, the glass shards smashing against his bony head. The monster turned and roared at Devon, spittle flying all over his face.

'Lazarus!' The Doctor called from the stage. Lazarus turned on the spot as Devon ducked down behind a turn table and wiped the spit of his face.

'What's the point? You can't control it.' The Doctor continued. 'The mutation is too strong.' Lazarus made his way across the room towards the Doctor. 'Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who though he could define nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke Lazarus!' The Doctor struck where it hurt. 'A footnote in the history of failure!' The Doctor sprinted across the room, grabbing Devon's hand who'd surfaced from behind the table. The pair sprinted as fast as they could through another corridor; the sound of Lazarus getting closer edged them on.

AS they pelted full speed down the corridor, they dared a look back and saw Lazarus right behind them, his body crawling around the walls as he chased his prey.

The Doctor rammed his body against a locked door. Once open the two ran through a steam room, full of red hot pipes and dials. They climbed a short ladder onto the platform which ran across the room. They walked slowly and quietly as they passed a conveyor belt, breathing shallow so Lazarus would not hear them. They heard the door at the far end re-open, notifying them of Lazarus' presence. The Doctor placed a finger to his lips and signalled Devon who did the same.

'It's no good, Doctor.' Lazarus hissed from somewhere inside the room. Devon could not see him but he was pretty sure that Lazarus could see him. 'You can't stop me.'

'Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?'The Doctor replied, casting his voice away.

'The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress.' Lazarus hissed back, his voice considerably closer now.

'You call feeding on innocent people progress?! You're delusional!' Devon screamed out, shocked and disgusted.

'It is a necessary sacrifice.' Lazarus hissed out the words, each letter dragging more.

'That's not your decision to make!' The Doctor yelled back, throwing Lazarus' own words back in his face.

The Doctor grabbed Devon's hand as they made their way down between some pipes. Someone must have turned off the lockdown as the lights flicked on.

'Peek-a-boo.' Someone hissed from above. The pair looked at each other before glancing up to see Lazarus hovering over them.

'Oh, hello.' The Doctor mumbled before running, Devon's hand still in his own. They ran out an adjoining corridor, running as fast as they could away from a hungry Lazarus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up in a practical science lab. Test tubs, safety glasses, Bunsen burners and pieces of paper were scattered across the workstations. The Doctor stopped for a moment as his brain thought at a hundred mph, trying to figure out a plan. When an idea struck him, he grabbed a hold of Devon's shoulders.

'Devon, go around the room and turn on every gas tap. Every valve you can find. Quickly!' Devon nodded before scurrying off and doing as he was told. As he pulled the switch on every tap, the Doctor stood himself on some of the workstations and pulled off the glass on the wall lights. When he began to take apart the light fittings, Devon caught on.

'Ahh.' He said. The Doctor jumped from one desk to another and smiled down at the boy as he undid another fitting.

'Good plan?' He asked as he placed the glass cover down. Lazarus now began to start attempting to knock the door down.

'Very good plan.' Devon said as he pulled on the last gas tap. The Doctor jumped down from one desk just as Lazarus forced himself through the door. Devon crouched down behind one of the work stations as he listened to Lazarus mock them for hiding. He gave a little jump as somebody grabbed his arm, but when he looked he was relieved to see it was just the Doctor. He placed the finger to his lips and pointed around the bench. Devon nodded and proceeded to crawl around the benches, checking left and right as one would when crossing the road. Only instead of looking for cars he was looking for a mutant monster. The seven year old never thought that he'd end up here.

The Doctor reached his hand over the desk and turned on another and the final gas tap as Lazarus called out: 'Hide and seek Doctor. How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?'

'Do you own a mirror?' Devon shrieked out, earning a chuckle from the Doctor. The man stood and faced Lazarus as the boy stayed on the floor.

'He's right. Why would we want to face that?' He grabbed the small boy's hand as the mutant Lazarus lunged for them. They sped from the room, just as they exited through the doors; the Doctor flicked on the light switches. The explosion rocketed the room and surrounding corridors. The Doctor and Devon fell to the floor as the scorching red light overwhelmed Lazarus who was still inside the lab.

**A/N: Hey, there you are! Chapter 5! I have left the revelation yet again. I am just waiting for the right moment. Perhaps telling someone you are their dad when you're being chased by a mutant human is not the best of times. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that story and if you Review I might have an update for you tomorrow. You never know ;) **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	6. Chapter 6

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension**

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought to myself, and thought that you guys deserve another chapter really, being the faithful fans you are :) thanks to those who have reviewed my story and I hope that you'll enjoy this one! It's extra long so let's see what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension. 

Chapter 6

The Doctor and Devon remained face flat on the floor as the flames shot across the space where their heads had been just moments before. The Doctor kept his arm around Devon's back as they stayed put. At the opportune moment they picked themselves up off the floor and ran down the corridor, the glass shattering from the angry flames. As they sped round a corner there was a shriek as the Doctor bumped into Martha.

'What are you doing here?' The Doctor gabbled. Martha pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

'I'm returning this; I thought you might need it!' She rushed the words from obvious lack of breathe.

'How did you know?' The Doctor asked.

'Heard the explosion, guessed it would be you.'

'We blasted Lazarus!' Devon cried happily.

'Did you kill him?' Before Martha had finished her sentence, a now extremely angry Lazarus pounced on to the corridor through the window. Dodging the shattering glass, the Doctor called out: 'More sort of annoyed him, I'd say!' He grabbed Devon's hand in one and Martha's in the other as they ran as fast as they could down more twisting corridors and staircases.

They reached the foot of the stairs and found themselves back inside the main presentation hall, the tower still standing, gleaming amongst what chaos lay on the floor from the now evacuated guests.

'What now!' Martha cried. 'We're just going around in a circle!' They looked desperately for another exit, but there was only the exit to outside or back through the way they came which Lazarus was currently charging down. The Doctor charged up onto the platform and pulled open the tower door.

'We can't lead him outside, get in!' Martha rushed through the door, and then followed by Devon who was then preceded by the Doctor who shut the door, just as Lazarus burst into the room, screaming out in anger.

'Are we just hiding?' Devon whispered, hoping Lazarus hadn't gained mutant hearing as well.

'No, he knows we're here.' The Doctor said. 'But this is his masterpiece; I'm betting he won't destroy it even to get at us.'

'But we're trapped?' Martha added.

'Well, yeah.' The Doctor tried to pull it off, but he was running out of ideas. 'That's a slight problem.'

'You mean you don't have a plan.' Devon said what they were all thinking.

'Yes, the plan was to get inside here.'

'Then what?' Martha asked.

'Then I'd come up with another plan.' The Doctor improvised.

'Oh, in your own time then.' Martha droned out sarcastically. The Doctor thought for a moment before attempting to reach inside his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. Within the tight space it was difficult to reach for the device. He ended up pushing Martha back and Devon got his face pressed uncomfortably against the wall.

'Hey!' Martha wailed.

'Sorry, sorry.' The Doctor mumbled as his fingers brushed the device.

'Never mind Lazarus, we'll die in here soon enough.' Devon mumbled despite his face was firmly pressed up against the wall.

'Got it.' The Doctor showed off the device before crouching down beside the floor panel as best he could.

'What you gonna do with that?' Devon asked as his face finally had the chance to breathe.

'Improvise.' The Doctor stated as he removed the cover on one of the floor panels, revealing many jumbled wires inside.

The Doctor was sonic-ing the wires in his hand when Martha popped the question.

'I still don't understand where that thing came from.' She said. 'Is it alien?'

'No for once it's strictly human in origin.' The Doctor answered, not taking his eyes of what he was doing.

'Human?!' Devon yelled.' How can it be human?!'

'Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming Dominant.' The Doctor had rushed the explanation so it took them a minute to grasp what he had said.

'So it's a throwback?' Martha whispered.

'Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus _unlocked_ them by mistake.'

'It like the story of Pandora's box then?' Devon guessed. Comparing the beast to a childhood tale.

'Exactly.' The Doctor said. 'Nice shoes by the way Martha.' Martha and Devon smiled at the weak humour. Devon held in his breathing so he could hear outside the capsule better. As he strained his ears, he could no longer hear Lazarus creeping around outside the capsule, waiting for them to appear.

'Doctor,' He whispered frightfully. 'I think he's gone.' The Doctor stopped for a moment to listen. He could not hear Lazarus either. That was not such a good sign. The Doctor returned to work, just as the sound of the other machines started working.

'Doctor, what's happening?' Martha hurried out the question.

'Sounds like he's switched the machine on.' He replied.

'And that's not good is it?' She said.

'Well I was hoping it would take a bit longer for him to figure that out.' Inside the chamber the blue lights began to flicker on, one by one.

'I don't want to hurry you or anything, but Doctor...' Devon started as the blue light became so intense he had to shut his eyes.

'I know, I know. Nearly done.'

'What are you even doing any ways?' Martha asked, she too had been forced to shut her eyes from the light.

'I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it.' The man explained.

'Will that kill him?' Martha asked.

'When he transforms, he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin.' The lights within the chamber had begun to move in a blindingly fast clockwise direction. Even though his eyes were shut, Devon could still see the harsh blue lights and they made his eyes feel hot and his brain runny as the temperature began to rise.

'We're going to end up like him!' The small boy cried out as the lights revolved even faster and he began to feel sick.

'Just one more!' The Doctor yelled as he removed a wire from the socket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The energy throwback had knocked Lazarus off his feet, the once mutant was just a naked man, lying eyes shut on the floor. The door slowly opened, Martha, the Doctor and Devon stepping out, breathing shallow. Devon patted himself down and was relieved that he was in his normal and own body.

'I thought we were going to go through the blender then.' Martha sighed as she stepped out the capsule. The Doctor turned back and looked at the machine.

'It really shouldn't take that long to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practise.' He sighed. He looked down at Devon who was still breathing deeply.

'Are you alright?' The small boy just gave a small nod and a weak smile. As they stepped down from the platform they noticed something on the floor. Upon seeing Lazarus' now human body, they stepped towards him, carefully.

'He seems so...human, now.' Martha whispered her eyes on Lazarus' limp form. 'It's kind of pitiful.'

'Eliot said that, too.' The Doctor said, looking down on the two of them. '_This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper_.' The three cast their eyes down back onto Lazarus' limp form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold night's air was a blessing on Devon's face. The sky had grown darker, and truthfully, whilst inside the building Devon had forgotten about the rest of the world. The two men from the ambulance passed by, a gurney, and a red blanket covering the dead body from sight. Devon sat down on the steps and breathed deep, then watching happily as his condensed breath flew away into the night.

'She's here! She's alright.' Devon and the Doctor turned and saw Martha's family come speeding towards her.

'Ah, Mrs. Jones we still haven't finished our chat.' Francine marched up to the Doctor and gave him a crack around the face with the palm of her hand. The smack could have been heard from miles away and many people, including Devon, flinched at the sharp time.

'Keep away from my daughter!' Francine hissed.

'Mum what are you doing?!' Martha exclaimed, rushing back over.

'All of the mothers, every time!' The Doctor whispered, and Devon but could not help but giggle. His mum had told him about the time Jackie Tyler had given his dad a right smack, after taking his mum away for what they thought was twelve hours but was twelve months.

'He's dangerous!' Francine cried. 'I've been told things.'

'What are you talking about?' Martha said, the Doctor stood behind them, rubbing his now red cheek.

'Look around you.' Francine said. 'Nothing but death and destruction.' Martha glanced around before turning back to her distraught mother.

'It's not his fault! He saved us, all of us!'

'And it was Tish who invited us to this thing in the first place,' Leo began. 'So, technically it's her fault.' Tish rolled her eyes before elbowing her brother. Within that moment, a crashing sound could be heard then silence. The Doctor ran down some steps, Devon close at his heels. Martha's mother held her back, but Martha ran off after then anyways, closely followed by her sister Tish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon reached the stopped ambulance just seconds after the Doctor. What he saw made him feel like hurling up the food he'd had on the plane. That had felt like a lifetime ago.

'Lazarus, back from the dead.' The Doctor said whilst pulling out the screwdriver. 'Should have known really.'

'Where's he gone?' Martha asked. The screwdriver bleeped as it was suddenly pointed at a grandly built church.

'That way. In the church.' The Doctor confirmed the sonic's signal.

'Cathedral.' Tish said the eyes on her. 'It's Southwark Cathedral, he told me.' Everyone turned back to the Doctor, who began to make his way into the Cathedral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Do you really think he's in here?' Martha whispered as a just in case as they made their way down the isle of wooden benches.

'Well where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?' The Doctor pointed out.

'He's probably praying for a miracle or something.' Devon whispered as they reached a clothed table in front of all the benches. Lazarus was sitting on the stone floor, huddled up inside the ambulance blanket, shivering like mad. The four of them slowly made their way towards him. The Doctor stood upfront, Martha holding Devon back towards where she and her sister stood.

'I came here before, a lifetime ago.' Lazarus' horse voice tried to whisper. 'I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside.'

'The Blitz.' The Doctor identified. Lazarus looked up, a blank curling look on his face.

'You read about it.' He stated.

'I was there.'

'You're too young.' Lazarus sneered.

'So are you.' Lazarus laughed a little at the dry humour before doubling over in pain as his body tried to transform.

'In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, and defeat it.' Lazarus whispered as he remained doubled over, his body continuing to make the cracking sounds.

'That's what you were trying to do today?' The Doctor said.

'That's what I _did _today.' Lazarus stated.

'What about the other people who died?' The Doctor's voice was starting to rise now in a tone of anger.

'They were nothing.' Lazarus said without any remorse. 'I changed the course of history.'

'Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations?' His voice levelled out from the anger and calmed a bit. 'Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that.' In a split second, Lazarus' face twisted into something ugly, as he spat his words at the Doctor.

'No, _Doctor_. Avoiding death: It's out greatest impulse. To cling to life with every fibre in our being.' Lazarus proceeded to smile. 'I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more...successful.' He began to laugh, before his body erupted in pain-filled cracks, the sounds bouncing off the stone walls.

'Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call that a success?' The Doctor bellowed.

'I call it progress!' Lazarus gasped as he grabbed all the oxygen he could. 'I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human.' The Doctor smiled down at Lazarus as he said,

'There's no such thing as an ordinary human.' Lazarus glared at him before his body erupted in even more sickening sounds as he screamed out. Martha crept forward, careful not to disgruntle Lazarus. She lowered her voice as she spoke.

'He's going to change at any minute.'

I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work.

'Up there?' Martha pointed and the Doctor nodded. She backed away and whispered to Devon and Tish. Lazarus stopped the body movements and glared up at the Doctor, not paying attention to the sweat dripping down his face. The Doctor walked in a slow circle around the crouching man.

'You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look.' The Doctor spoke with a hardened pain expression.

'I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust.' He crouched down so he was eye level with the man. 'If you live long enough, Lazarus. The only certainty will be that you'll end up alone.'

'That's a price worth paying.' Lazarus gasped.

'Is it?' Lazarus glared before cricking his neck.

'I will feed. Soon.' He let the words out in short gasps.

'I'm not going to let that happen.'

'You've not been able to stop me so far.' Lazarus growled like a dog.

'Leave him Lazarus!' Martha yelled. Lazarus whipped his head around to face her, who was taking shaky steps forward. 'He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresh meat.'

'Martha no!' The Doctor yelled, but it was too late. Lazarus had growled once more before legging it after Martha who'd began to run, Devon and Tish following her.

'Doctor!' Devon yelled as they made their way up the staircase. 'The bell tower!' After registering the shock, the Doctor jumped onto his feet and ran in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon's hearts pounded as he slapped his feet against each stone step. Tish and Martha were in front, but all three stopped as the blood curling screams could be heard throughout the cathedral.

'Did you hear that?' Tish asked fearfully.

'He's changed again.' Martha breathed.

'Well then move!' Devon pushed them as they began to run up the steep stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, they made their way left and through the passageway in the clerestory. They heard the Doctor below, calling out their names.

'Doctor!' Martha called.

'We're up here!' Devon said as he stuck his head through a gap.

'Take him to the top. All the way to the top of the bell tower. Do you hear me?'

'Martha!' Tish screamed, but Martha never heard her.

'Then what, Doctor?'

'Martha come on!' Tish screamed again. Martha looked around and saw Lazarus' mutant from crawling the walls as he sped towards them.

Feet hurting, they made their way up some more steps as they neared the bell tower. Once in the circler room, they made their way around the wooden barrier to the furthest spot.

'We're trapped!' Tish exclaimed. 'There's nowhere else to go.'

'This is where he told us to bring him!' Martha explained as she searched for another passageway or something.

'Oh, so we're not trapped. We're bait.' Lazarus' mutant head then began to slitter into the room, the dark eyes focusing on the three people who were to become his dinner. He climbs onto the wooden barrier and crawls under the bell as he made his way towards them.

'Stay behind me. Both of you. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time.' Martha said, unable to take her eyes off the monster.

'But Martha-'

'Just do it Tish!'

'Neither of you are dying today!' Devon yelled as he made his way round the barrier so he was closest to Lazarus.

'Oi! Ugly! Over here!' Lazarus turned and roared directly in the boys face. 'Come on then! I'll be your starter!' Lazarus licked his lips and lashes out his tail. But if came from the opposite direction, so it hit Martha instead of him.

'Martha!' Tish called. She and Devon crouched down and clutched Martha's hands otherwise she'd slip and fall to the cold stone floor with no chance of survival. As Martha screamed, the music from an organ far below began ringing in their ears. The sound bounces off the inside of the bell above their heads, the sound now piercing their ears at a splitting level. Every one cried out as the music played louder.

Lazarus screamed out, his tail lashing out everywhere. He leans forward, the wooden barrier breaking its back and took the mutant through the hole in the floor and landed with a disgusting ear splitting crunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as she slipped. Tish managed to grab a hold of Martha's arm and haul her up back onto the stone platform. From below they heard the Doctor shouting desperately, to reassure them that they were still alive.

'We're ok! We're all ok!' She called back as she sat against the wall next to Tish, catching her breathe. Devon crawled towards the edge and saw not the mutant, but a simple man, lying face down naked on the stone floor. Devon looked back and say the two sisters laughing and hugging at the sudden relief of safety. Devon jumped to his feet and pelted down the stairs.

He had to tell him. Or he could lose him after this night.

Devon jumped down the last few steps and saw the Doctor kneeling down next to Lazarus' still form. The body was no longer youthful; instead it was the same wrinkled face of the man who'd tried to defile nature at the beginning of the evening. The Doctor stood up, and before he knew it, Devon was tightly hugging his legs. The Doctor laughs and crouches down to the same level as the boy. He hugs him back, equally tight.

That's when he felt it.

He pulled away from the small body, a look of disbelief upon his features.

'What?' He whispered. He pulled out the ever present stethoscope and plugged them into his ears.

'Stand still.' He told the boy in a quiet, horse whisper. He listened to the heartbeats in awe and amazement. He put the stethoscope away, grabbed Devon's shoulders and looked into the boys eyes. They were uncannily familiar, as they were the eyes he saw every time he looked at his own reflection.

'What?' He whispered again. How he never saw it before he didn't know. He must be getting really old.

'She wouldn't have lied to me.' He whispered again. Devon tilted his head to the side as he'd never heard about what had happened on Bad Wolf Bay, and what his mother had said during that one minute they had left together.

The Doctor pulled him close and placed his own ear to the boy's chest, as if the stethoscope had deceived him. But it was not a lie. He looked at the boys face, every detail screamed a mixture of himself and Rose. He started to stutter a laugh, which flooded into full on hysterics.

Devon was not sure what was going through the man's head, so he took a step back. But before his foot reached the ground, the Doctors arms had picked him up and was now hugging him close, laughing his head off, the happiest man alive. Martha and Tish eventually came down the steps, and when they saw the joyous look on the Doctors face, they knew it was not from just defeating Lazarus.

'What's going on, Doctor? Martha asked the man, who was still grinning madly. He held the boy in his arms as he laughed his head off.

'You would not have seen this coming...' He said, the large silly grin on his face had now been matched to the one on his newly found son's.

**A/N: There you go! I nearly cried when the Doctor found out :) Thanks to Ofearthandair for giving me the idea of the Doctor hearing Devon's heartbeats. I hope you've liked this so far and don't worry! This isn't the last chapter! There will be one or two more. I would appreciate it if you could spare a minute to review. You could even tell me what you think about me putting Devon in the rest of the Doctor's adventures. **

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	7. Chapter 7

**Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok so you totally owe me now, I should be revising but I love this so much that I decided to write the next chapter for all you beautiful people. I hope you liked the way the Doctor found out; Devon didn't even have to say anything! I just love Doctor Who, it's amazing. So here's chapter seven, hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

Devon Tyler: Slipping into another Dimension

Chapter 7

After finding out the truth, the Doctor had not let Devon out of his sight for more than a second. The Doctor carried him, despite the protest the boy made, all the way back outside _Lazarus Laboratories_ where Martha and Tish's family were anxiously waiting.

At the revelation of a son, Martha had been in total shock. Tish had commented on how she had thought they were related due to how alike they look. Martha had barley said a word, but congratulated the Doctor all the same. They walked up the stone steps to where police officers were questioning numerous people on the night's events. As Martha and Tish ran towards their mother and brother, the Doctor and Devon held back. They sat down on the stone steps and just looked at one another for a few moments.

In the midst of the silence, the Doctor nervously scratched the back of his head. He looked down and noticed Devon doing the same. It was uncanny how alike they were. He must be getting seriously old if he had not noticed something before.

'How did you even get here?' The question had just struck him. 'The parallel worlds are sealed off.'

'Mechanical opposite transition. One side pulling whilst the other pushed on the dimension folds of the universe. Simple really. One side attempting the pull whilst the other tried the same means. Basically, I piggybacked by accident.' The Doctor nodded at the explanation. It seemed his son had inherited his smarts. He gave a small grin. A son. He was a father again. He never thought it would happen again. Half human-half Timelord DNA was remarkable.

The Doctor ran his hand through Devon's hair and smiled again upon noticing how similarly messy it was to his own. He wrapped an arm round the boy's shoulders and pulled him close to his side. Devon budged up and leaned on the Doctor's side. The man only realised how tired the boy must feel, having going through all of that. More ideas struck him as he though looking after a child and what he must need. He made a mental list in his head to make sure he ate something soon.

Footsteps behind him told him Martha was coming. She sighed as she sat down on the stone step next to him.

'God mum's going frantic. Keeps going on about how you're dangerous. How's your face?' The Doctor rubbed the side of his face and smiled at his friend.

'I'll live.' Martha laughed a little before stretching out in relax. She glanced over at Devon, who had fallen asleep; the day's events had obviously worn him out.

'Never thought you'd be a dad, Doctor.' The man smiled and looked down at the boy himself.

'Neither did I.' He stroked the boys hair as he thought about what his life would mean know Devon was a part of it.

'Come on, Martha Jones.' He said, tapping Martha on her back. He picked up Devon, careful not to wake him as they made their way down the streets. They reached Martha's house and she unlocked the door, allowing the Doctor to walk in first. They climbed the steps to Martha's flat and opened the living room door, the TARDIS neatly parked in the tight spot.

Holding Devon's sleeping form in one arm, he used his free hand to pull out the TARDIS key and place it in the lock. He opened the door slightly before turning to Martha with a smile.

'Something else that just kind of escalated, then.' He grinned.

'I can see a pattern developing.' Martha responded with a smile. 'You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in. Especially with him now.'

'its good fun, though, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Martha laughed. The Doctor turned and nodded at the TARDIS door.

'What do you say,' He said. 'One more trip?'

Martha breathed deep and took all her will power to deny.

'No, sorry.' She said.

'What do you mean? I thought you liked it.' The Doctor said, his face falling.

'I do, but I can't go on like this. One more trip. It's not fair.'

'What're you talking about?'

'I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here.' Martha folded her arms, waiting for the worst.

'Okay, then. If that's what you want.' The Doctor decided.

'Right.' Martha said, turning and taking a few steps away from the time machine. 'But we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go.' She stood there for a few moments, and then turned to see him still standing there, Devon still clinging to his neck.

'What is it?' She said.

'What? I said okay.' He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

'Sorry?'

'I said okay.' He nodded towards the TARDIS and Martha's face grew into a grin.

'Oh, thank you, thank you!' She rushed at him and swamped him in a hug. They both laughed. The Doctor pushed the TARDIS door fully open.

'Well, you were never just a passenger, were you?' They all stepped inside the machine, closing the door behind them, none of them hearing the phone ring and leave a message of warning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon slowly came to reality, unaware of where he was. The bed he was in was at least twice the size of a normal bed, but it was twice as comfortable. He pushed the thick set duvet off himself and lowered himself onto the floor. He was still in his clothes from before, just minus the trainers. The room was bare apart from some books lining the shelves, but that was it. He crossed the room to the only door, opened it and saw a long stretching corridor. Metal walls, but soft carpet floor. He slipped back into the room, found his trainers sitting on a chair. He pulled them on and left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar.

He turned left, then right, several more lefts, up a lift, then a right. He finally found out where he was. At the end of the corridor he was standing in was an archway, followed by a metal ramp. He could not see over the top of the ramp but he hoped his guess was right. Following his gut instinct, he slowly treads up the metal walkway and grinned at the sight. In the centre stood a consol of sorts, a variety of buttons, leavers and switches thrown all over. The large blue cylinder stood in the centre of the consol. His mother had drawn many pictures and had described every detail of this room and she had gotten everyone right. The place was amazing.

The metal floor creaked beneath his feet as he fully emerged into the consol room. At the sound, the Doctor's head appeared from under the consol, where he'd been tinkering with wires and such. His face brightened up at the sight of his son. This was his first time in the consol room, well, whilst awake.

'Hey.' He said, startling the young boy. Devon whipped around and smiled at the sight of his dad. He ran towards him and hugged his legs, as if he were a dream and would fade at any moment. Grabbing him under his arms, the Doctor lifted his son up into the air and stood him on the crash seat. The boy was now at least two inches taller than him and he smiled at the boy's bright face.

'Shouldn't you be asleep?' He asked as he read what was on the monitor.

'I don't wanna sleep.' Devon insisted as he jumped on the seat. The Doctor smiled at him.

'You've had a mad day; you should be trying to rest.' Devon just smiled at him and continued to jump on the seat.

'Not tired.'

'Well then, if you're not tired you can have a bath.' At the mention of a bath, Devon stopped jumping up and down.

'Not having a bath, I'm fine so I don't need one.' The Doctor realised he had no idea about how to handle a seven year old, who was just as clever as himself. This would be trouble. Devon began to jump up and down again, getting over exited.

'This is the TARDIS, isn't it?' He jumped off the seat and began running around, looking at all the buttons.

'What does this one do? What about this one? Can we go somewhere?' The questions were streaming out of his mouth so fast the Doctor wondered how he'd have a chance to breathe. But he smiled at his son and pointed to each button, leaver and switch with a brief explanation of their purpose.

'Cool!' The boy exclaimed as the Doctor pointed out a switch which worked the time rotor. The Doctor had to hold him back just so the exited child wouldn't end up making them crash land in the 13th century.

It took awhile, but Devon finally stopped jumping off the walls. They'd spoken for an hour now. Devon was keen to know about all the adventures his dad had been on, whilst the Doctor was eager to know about his life in the parallel world, and how was Rose. At the thought of his mother, Devon's face suddenly drooped. He might never see her again. The Doctor knew what the boy was thinking. He knew it would be near impossible for them to go from one dimension to the other, but he couldn't stand to see the boy sad. He began telling him one of the adventures he and Rose had been on. He'd hear it all before, but the Doctor told it a different way and the small boy was captivated.

Eventually, the story came to the end. Devon begged for more, but the Doctor told him he could either have a bath or go back to bed. The small boy was reluctant to do either. The only warning he got was the mad grin that spread on his father's face and before he knew it, the Doctor had grabbed him round the middle, now holding him upside down. Devon couldn't hold the laughter in as the Doctor rushed down the corridor, holding the boy upside down in his arms. They reached the room Devon had woken up in within just a few short seconds. The Doctor dropped the giggling boy on the bed. The Doctor could not help but laugh alongside his newly found son. They just sat in the room and laughed for ten minutes, hiding under the duvet, hitting one another with the pillows and laughing till it hurt.

Eventually the boy got worn out and was about to climb climbed under the duvet, before the Doctor stopped him. The man walked to a nearby cupboard as the young boy did all he could his to stifle a yawn. The Timelord came back with a small pair of pyjamas which the TARDIS had stored in the room for him. The Doctor took away his shoes as Devon changed, and then started tucking the duvet into a more comfortable position as the boy crawled into bed.

'Do I call you dad or Doctor?' Devon asked, as lay in the bed, the Doctor, sitting on the end. The question took him by surprise, but he could understand the boy's confusion.

'Either. If you're not ready to, you can call me Doctor.' He smiled down at the boy as a thinking face appeared.

'I want to call you dad.' He said simply. The Doctor smiled and leaned over and hugged the boy.

'If that's what you want.' Devon nodded before burring down inside the duvet. The Doctor ruffled his hair before he walked to the door and turned out the lights.

**A/N: That's it everyone! The end! I hope you enjoyed it! That last part with Devon and the Doctor was so sweet :) I have decided I am going to continue and put Devon in all the series 3 and 4 episodes, so it's not the end. The story lasts forever. Please review and I'll see when I can get the first chapter of the next episode up. Keep checking my profile page for the new story as it will be soon!**

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


End file.
